


Monóculo

by Ivychankasumi



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Después de la temporada 4, Drabble, Espero que esto no pase en el show, F/M, M/M, Summer of Gotham, Tierra de nadie, o lloraré
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi
Summary: "En el mundo en el que Edward Nygma había vuelto a la vida, no tenía poder, no tenía presencia, solo dolor, tan profundo que carcomía su pecho. Como tantas veces lo hizo.En este nuevo mundo, Oswald Cobblepot tenía que impartir miedo a los que observaban sus acciones. Porque en esta tierra de nadie, llena de caos, el miedo es el que realmente gobierna.En este mundo, Cobblepot tampoco tendrá el corazón de Edward Nygma..."Nygmobblepot. Drabble. Angst.





	Monóculo

**Author's Note:**

> Desde el 2016 me la he pasado tan ocupada, y el poco tiempo libre invertido en el rol, que desde entonces no había escrito nada; también cierto alejamiento obligado por poca inspiración del mundo de los fanfics me hizo dejar de leer. Sin embargo, increíblemente, un fandom me devolvió la pasión, y ¡Un TV Show! Eso no esperaba que sucediera! Así que escribí este pequeño drabble para un evento de tumblr~ Basado en la teoría del futuro monóculo de Oswald Cobblepot~
> 
> Estoy muy feliz, aunque realmente no espero que sea esto leído mucho en español, el fandom es más grande en inglés.
> 
> Gotham es una serie genial, y espero poder seguirla disfrutando, más allá de su próxima y última temporada~
> 
> Disclaimer: Gotham es propiedad de Fox, Warner Brothers TV y Detective Comics. Lo único original aquí es mi historia.

El dolor era insoportable. Sumamente insoportable. Y aún así, Oswald sólo mordía sus labios, con tanta, tanta fuerza que en cualquier momento probaría la sangre en estos también. Había recibido toda clase de heridas en el pasado, y aunque Fish golpeando su tobillo fue uno de los peores, no se equiparaba al zumbido que lo invadía y lo hacía sostener la mitad de su rostro. Tardó unos momentos más en poder reaccionar, pero sus hombres sostuvieron al perpetrador mientras tanto.

Edward Nygma seguía forcejeando con los gorilas bien vestidos, desesperado, iracundo. La navaja en sus manos había sido retirada, sus gritos no hacían que ninguno se inmutara. En el mundo en el que había vuelto a la vida, no tenía poder, no tenía presencia, solo dolor, tan profundo que carcomía su pecho. Como tantas veces lo hizo. – ¡Enfrentame Oswald! ¡Dame la cara, maldito cobarde!

– ¿¡Para qué!? ¿¡Para qué termines de dejarme ciego!? – Respondió también con fuerza, aunque gran parte de ello se debía a la molestia. No lo vio venir, no hasta el último segundo. Logró retroceder lo suficiente como para no ser asesinado, pero no terminó ileso. Su ojo derecho herido por el arma de Edward.

– Mereces eso… ¡Mereces eso y más! – Los gritos en voz gruesa que lastimaban su garganta. Oswald contuvo el dolor, acercándose un par de pasos a Nygma. Lo sostendrían para él, no habría de qué preocuparse.

– ¿Por traerte de vuelta a la vida? – Tuvo que sonreír. – Recuerdo que eras un poco más agradecido antes, Ed. – 

– Tú sabes por qué estoy aquí. ¡Tú sabes por qué mereces morir! – Remarcar cada palabra era un estilo propio de Riddler cuando no soportaba la ira, habían estado en esta situación tantas veces que lo sabía de memoria. Edward debería de saber también que él no se iba a rendir, a pedir disculpas, o a simplemente no tomar el momento para brillar.

– Oh, ¿Es por tu princesa de los Narrows? – La expresión afligida fue suficiente para darle la razón. Cobblepot bajó el rostro sin dejar la sonrisa autosuficiente.

Bien, de acuerdo, tal vez… Darle demasiada libertad a Hugo Strange había sido una mala idea. Lo amenazó, claro, de que no podía hacer nada descabellado con Nygma. Obedeció. Le recordó que si quería hacer alguna cosa con Thompkins, sólo se encargara de al menos mantenerla con vida. Quería evitar precisamente la ira del Acertijo. Ahora que veía la situación actual… Mil veces la hubiera matado y hubiera mentido con el paradero de su cuerpo, o algo así. O simplemente hubiera dicho la realidad, no le parecía lo suficientemente importante como para salvarla. 

Pero no. Tenía que pasar esto. 

La garganta, la mirada, y el sonido de la lluvia que no podría disfrutar más. Decir que lo que había hecho Strange era inhumano era poco, como siempre. Realmente pensó que era otra de sus criaturas de Indian Hill.  
Pero era tarde para arrepentirse. Para explicarle que no fue su intención que esto terminara así. Tenía que mantener la cabeza en alto, el orgullo, e impartir miedo a los que observaron el resultado. 

Porque en esta tierra de nadie, llena de caos, el miedo es el que realmente gobierna cada una de las áreas. 

– Oh, lamento que no pueda gobernar más. Pero oye, te he hecho un favor. – El odio crecía en la mirada de Riddler conforme hablaba. – Ahora que te necesita para todo, ¿No tendrás su amor para siempre? Una mujer que sea tal y como tú quieres es tu sueño de “amor verdadero“, ¿No? Incluso fuiste tú quién mató a esa doctora, no tenemos que irnos muy lejos.

– Fue para liberarla… En cambio tú, Oswald… ¡Sólo eres un monstruo! Ahora más que nunca. 

– Con lo que se convirtió ella, estoy muy seguro de que esa definición cambió mucho… – Le dio la espalda, caminando con el renqueo mucho más marcado que siempre, dentro del que había convertido en su palacio. Tenía que atenderse esa herida… Pronto tendría que iniciar otra guerra con el Acertijo.

– ¡Voy a matarte Oswald! ¡Juro que sufrirás por esto! – Lo empujaban fuera del recinto, probablemente le darían una golpiza justo antes de patearlo fuera de sus territorios. 

Bueno, estaba bien. Si esta iba a ser la realidad… se conformaría con ella. Al menos tenía la respuesta a aquella pregunta, aunque fuera por obligación. Aquella que lo atormentó desde que ordenó fueran traídos de vuelta a la vida.

¿Hacía esto por amor… o por venganza?

…Venganza sería.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, y que sigan viendo conmigo la serie... Esperando que esto no pase y los bebés ya puedan ser tan felices como un par de villanos pueden ser (?)
> 
> Os quiere y vigila
> 
> Ivy~


End file.
